jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rooster
Episode 1 of Blood Boom Transcript episode starts with a view from the top of Mount Bygone over Bygone Island. We see multiple landmine explosions, and constant explosions can be heard Invader 1: For Hala! Tails: Not if I have anything to say about it! throws a grenade, which explodes on the invader SpongeBob: Nice one, Tails! Mr. Krabs: LOOK OUT, SPONGEBOB! looks over just as the laser passes through the holes in him, doing no damage. The laser then hits Tails in the arm Tails: AUGH! Sonic: TAILS! Squidward: YOU GO! I’LL GET HIM TO SAFETY! few yards away, Layne is seen singing Rooster by Alice In Chains while he kicks each of the invaders Layne: Yeah, they come to snuff the Rooster, aww yeah. Invader 2: Get him! 2 is kicked into the atmosphere by Layne Invader 2: MOMMY! is carrying Tails through the carnage, trying to get him to safety Squidward: Tails, you’re gonna be… OH MY GOODNE-''' '''mortar shell hits Tails and Squidward, immediately blowing them into oblivion Sonic: TAILS! SpongeBob: SQUIDWARD! NOOOO!!!!! runs over to see what happened, and sees Squidward and Tails laying on the ground, dead Layne: No. No... No no no no NO! picks up one of the Invaders’ laser firers, and starts going mad, lasering each invader around him Sonic: :o Layne: I WILL DEFEND THE FREEDOM AND LIBERTY OF THE PROMISED LAND! THE SPIRIT OF BYGONE ISLAND WILL LIVE ON FOREVER!! Sonic: I WILL AVENGE YOU, TAILS! and Sandy comes out with L157s in her hand Amy: Alright, let’s get this over….. Oh my god….. Sandy: Tails?.... runs over to Tails, and checks his pulse Sandy: No… Tails, no, don’t go, not like this! Speak to me, sweetheart! Knuckles: He’s gone…. Sandy: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! kicks Layne to the ground during his rampage, and takes his L302 and starts lasering the other invaders Sandy: THIS IS HOW THEY DO IT IN TEXAS!! invaders start dropping like rain, and sound of laserfire fills the forest. When she finishes, there are bodies littering the forest Sonic: Oh wow. Layne: Hey, look up there! Bygone Air Force helicopter flies over the jungle, waving a Bygone Isle flag, signifying that Bygone Island has won the war Sonic: WE’VE WON…….. But at what cost? Layne: Death MONTH LATER, BYGONE ISLAND FUNERAL HOME Sonic: Today we are here to honor 2 very special people… Layne: We are here to honor Squidward Quincy Tentacles, 28, and Tails Miles Prower, 14. Both were serving in the Bygone Army when they were killed. Sonic: Now is the time to pay final respects. walks up to the caskets with a faint smile and a tear in his eyes SpongeBob: Goodbye Tails. Goodbye Squidward. salutes, and walks back to his seat walks up Sonic: I could’ve saved you. It’s my fault. ' 'Krabs walks up Mr. Krabs: I’m sorry. I’m sorry for how I treated you. I’m sorry, Squidward. goes outside of the church, and watch a 21 laser salute. goes home. Weeks Later has not been out of his house for the last 3 weeks. Amy has tried to contact him, but has failed every time. Amy: Sonic! Come out of there! Sonic: …… Amy: Sonic! Sonic: …… Amy: THAT’S IT! I’M COMING IN! slams the door with her hammer, causing it to immediately shatter into a million pieces Sonic: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Amy: Oh my god, Sonic! bandana has been ripped up, his gloves are ripped at the fingertips, revealing blood, and his army boots are stained with blood and mud. Sonic: What?! Amy: Look at yourself! Sonic: So? Amy: You’re covered in blood and mud! Sonic: So? You’re just as ugly. Amy: Sonic, you need help. Sonic: I need no one. Amy: Here, come with me. grabs Sonic’s hand, but is knocked away when Sonic punches her in the face. Amy: AUGH! starts crying. Sonic: Yeah! Cry all you want! How does it feel?! Does it hurt!? Oh, it does?! GOOD! NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE! I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! gets up, whimpering. Amy: Sonic, plea-''' '''Sonic: GET OUT! walks out with her head in her hands, crying. SpongeBob: Amy! Why are you so sad? Patrick: What he said. Amy: You wouldn’t understand….. Patrick: I think I know. He’s upset about Tails, isn’t it? Amy: How do you know? SpongeBob: We heard him yelling from my new house. Even with the phone on, we could still hear it. Amy: Were you calling anybody that would know how to deal with this? Patrick: No, the only calls we’ve been getting have been calls from Squidward. SpongeBob: His ghost has been prank calling us for the past 3 weeks. camera, for 3 seconds cuts to Squidward in heaven prank calling SpongeBob, laughing. Amy: Ok…….. Patrick: Let’s go cheer him up. SpongeBob: Yeah! Let’s go! Amy: No! Do-''' '''and Patrick have already started running towards Sonic’s house Amy: Oh no……. and Patrick are knocking on Sonic’s door. Sonic: GO AWAY, AMY!! SpongeBob: I’m not Amy. Patrick: Me neither. Sonic: Oh my god, why are you here? SpongeBob: To cheer you up! Sonic: There’s nothing you can do. ''' '''Patrick: Yes there is! Sonic: What is it, then?! SpongeBob: Bubbles! gets out his bubble bottle, and blows a bubble. The bubble floats into Sonic’s house, and Sonic looks at it with a faint smile for a second, before it pops, and it goes into Sonic’s eyes. Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: What happened?! opens the door. Sonic: I’LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! YOU DECIDED TO TRY AND HELP, EVEN THOUGH I DON’T NEED OR WANT HELP FROM A PAIR OF BRAINLESS NITWITS! SpongeBob: You… Really think we’re br-''' '''Sonic: EVERYBODY DOES! LOOK AROUND YOU! SpongeBob (Whimpering): Well, we’re sorry we couldn’t help you… Sonic: GOOD! NOW GET OUT OF HERE! and Patrick run back towards Hedgehog Village. Sonic: AND NEVER COME BACK!! goes into his house, and in the reflection of his eyes, a shotgun being loaded can be seen. Sonic: My revenge is near…. end